Discovering Myself
by Sandoura190299
Summary: I was a normal girl, living a normal life and dealing with the typical teenage problems: school, family, crushes... My life was pretty ordinary, if I can say that. Until I learned an important family secret that changed everything, including who I was.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering Myself**

Chapter 1: The usual morning

_Sunday, January 5__th_

I woke up to the sound of my little sister and brother screaming. I tried to block it out by covering my ears with my pillow but the noise was as loud as if an airplane was flying over my room. Against my will, I got up from my warm and comfortable bed and went downstairs.

Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Sandra and I'm fourteen years old. I live in Long Island, New York with my father, my younger siblings and mother. Wait let me correct that: _my stepmother_. My real mother had disappear after I was born so I never met her but my father said I have the same personality has her. I was kind of angry at her; why did she have to leave? Wasn't my father good enough? Now I was stuck with a lady who called herself my mother and a half-brother and half-sister who were almost always fighting. Don't get me wrong, I love them very much and I would find myself quite lonely and sad without them but I would have liked to have met my biological mother at least once.

As I was walking on the cold kitchen tile, I see my sister and brother on top of each other, fighting over something stupid. _As usual…_ I thought. I made my way towards them to try to calm them down. BIG MISTAKE. As I was crouching down my brother's chubby little hand flew to my face.

"Ouch! What was that for? What the heck is going on here?"

"Jayden wants to play with my IPod and I said no!" yelled my sister Sarah

I looked at my brother Jayden and tried to explain to him that he had many other toys and that an IPod wasn't for a 3 year old kid to play with. The only answers I got were screams and little pinches and slaps.

"You know what, I give up." I said as I stood up and left the two to handle the problem by themselves. I entered the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal and milk and sat down in the breakfast area. I ate my breakfast while listening to my younger siblings fighting.

_And good morning to you too Sandra_, I thought.

* * *

After eating my breakfast, I went to my room and performed the same routine I pretty much do every day: washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed in my very comfortable jeans – oh by jeans, I don't mean _skinny_ jeans; I'm talking about the good old boot cut jeans, the ones you can actually move in. Anyways, after I was ready, I grabbed my brown messenger bag with my book, my sketch book and pencils, and headed out the door to my favorite place: the park. Before leaving, I passed by the kitchen. By some miracle, Sarah and Jayden were quietly eating their breakfast. As I was grabbing a bottle of water, my stepmother Laurette stopped me.

"And where are you going young lady?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just to the park. I want to enjoy my last day before school starts again tomorrow."

"Ok sweetheart" she smiled. "Just be home on time for lunch."

"Will do. Bye" I waved.

The garage door let out a loud sound as it opened. I took out my bicycle and rode to the park, enjoying the cool wind and nice view our neighborhood had.

* * *

When I finally arrived, little kids were already playing on the swings or riding down the slides. Parents, mostly mothers, were chatting and laughing. It was a beautiful day to be outside. I parked my bike and headed to a more quiet area of the park. I sat down and took out my sketchbook. I've always wanted to be an architect so whenever I had an idea of a building, I would draw it into my sketchbook. Sometimes, it also helped me calm down. And right now, that's what I needed to do. Tomorrow, I was starting in a new school for my second semester and hopefully I will stay there until I graduate.

After sketching for a while, I prepare myself to head back home. That's when I see HIM. And HE is looking right back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day of… Hell?

_Monday, January 6__th_

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

I turned off my alarm and stretched. Great… First day of school. Or should I say first day of "Hell". I didn't want to go to this new school. I was sure it was going to be the same way as in all my other schools; everyone having friends and enjoying life, me being an outcast with maybe one friend or two. Or none. Then I thought of yesterday. He looked at me. I just couldn't believe it! His golden hair that shinned in the sunlight, his deep and gorgeous blue eyes you just couldn't stop staring at, made me fall head over heels for Him. Unfortunately, I didn't know his name, but I was determined to learn it.

_Yeah, right! I'll probably chicken out… again._

I finally decided to get out of bed and checked the time. _6:30Am_. Perfect. I had exactly 45mins to get ready which was more than enough. I washed my face, got dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. After a quick check in the mirror, I grab my backpack and run downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I said, placing a kiss on my stepmother's cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart. Excited for your first day of school?"

"Sort of. Mostly nervous."

Laure smiled and placed a plate of hot waffles in front of me. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Here, I prepared you a big breakfast to give you all the energy you need."

I smiled as a thank you and dug in my plate. As I finished my glass of milk, my little sister came downstairs. I gave her a happy good morning and a good luck before I went back upstairs to brush my teeth. Then I slipped on my shoes and I was out the door.

As I parked my bike, I took a look at my new school: Clear View High School. The place was completely made of white stones, at least the outside. It had huge white columns in front of the entry door, which gave it an old Greek look but with modern touches. Most students came in cars, that was either theirs or their parents, or in buses.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the huge building. _Here goes nothing…_

I made my way to the administration office and noticed that the school was already crowded even though classes didn't start until 10 minutes. When I finally arrived, I saw a lady, probably in her forties, typing on her computer.

"Um, hi. My name is Sandra and I'm a new student."

The lady looked up and saw that her name was Martha. "Hello honey. New student right?"

I nodded. Martha looked at her computer and printed a bunch of documents.

"Here you go. This is your schedule, your locker number and combination and all of the important phone numbers of the school" she pointed to the different papers.

"Thanks and have a great day!"

"Have a wonderful day too!"

I took a quick look at my schedule:

1st - World History

2nd- Biology

3rd- English

4th-Geometry

5th- Architecture

Lunch

6th-French

7th- Soccer

I emptied my books in my locker and started to make my way to World History. After getting lost a couple of times, I finally make it to the classroom. A few students are already sitting in their assigned seats. I head over to the teacher's desk. A man, in his late thirties/early forties, with a small beard, reading the newspaper. The front page catches my attention:

**Young student missing in Colorado**

**Madison Clark, 17, was reported missing last night. She was last seen going home from a party. This is the 27****th**** case of missing children in the last two weeks, here in Colorado. Authorities are baffled by this sudden rise of missing people and are urging parents to closely supervise their children. But the problem doesn't stop there; in the last two months, 137 missing people have been reported, from the age of 4 to 23. Once again, officers are ordering people to avoid leaving their kids unattended, at least until the case is resolved […]**

"Hello, can I help you young lady?"

I raise my head from the article to find the teacher staring at me.

"Um… Hi. My name is Sandra and I'm new. Today is my first day."

Mr. Sanders, as the name tag on his desk showed, looked at me like with examining eyes. I just stood there, waiting for an answer. He finally spoke:

"Welcome. There isn't a seating chart so you can sit wherever you want .But if I catch you speaking, then I will have to move you."

I nodded and toke a seat in the second row. As the clock ticks closer to the 8, more students walk in. Some stare at me and start whispering to one another while others just mind their business.

A boy walks up to me and asks my name:

"Hi! My name is Caleb but you can call me Cal. What's yours?"

"Sandra"

"Are you new? Because I don't recall having you in this class during the first semester."

"Yes, I'm new. I just moved from France."

"France? Whoa, that must have been hard. Are you from France?"

"My dad is and so am I."

"Can you speak French fluently?"

"Yes, I can. I had to learn English before coming here."

"Yeah, I can hear your accent…"

The bell rung and Caleb went and took a seat behind me. Mr. Sanders took the roll call and class began.

_I think this day might not be so bad after all… _


End file.
